End of The Line
by Lastavica
Summary: Hydra wastes no time tying up a loose end. (Consider it a sequel to the "I know you" one shots)


_"I'm with you 'til the end of the line."_

_._

The sound of the shot pounded painfully into their ears. Blood burst from Bucky's abdomen. For a second Steve was frozen in that instant, unwilling to experience what came next. He didn't want to lose Bucky again, knowing this time it would be for good. Already he had grown accustomed to small comfort of solidarity. He wasn't ready to go back to being the _one_ left behind by another time. He hadn't let himself imagine that this might happen. Bucky seemed so permanent now. But that wasn't true. His gleaming robotic arm, his immense strength, and the years that his young face defied, none of it could save him. The same evil that saved his life had returned to claim it. James Barnes was not immortal and the instant passed.

The woman was not a sniper. No, this one was of the up close and personal variety. It had taken days of careful following and observation to get close enough to the Winter Soldier for a sure kill. Getting out without being captured by the Captain and Falcon would be next to impossible. So, like any good Hydra operative, she took her own life without hesitation.

"Hail Hydra!" she said with a sickening grin. Then, she was gone before either Steve or Sam could push the gun from her temple.

Steve didn't waste a second. He ran to where Bucky lay bleeding out on the ground and took his hand. It was shaking, already covered in his blood. Sam knelt to examined the wounds and his silence told Steve what he needed to know.

"Don't worry, Bucky. We've got you," Steve assured him.

"I'm Bucky."

"Yeah, buddy. You are."

"I know you." He'd said this a few times over the last couple of days. It was the only thing he was certain of.

"It's true, Buck. I'm Steve." He tried to keep his voice even.

"Steve." Bucky inhaled sharply. The tremors running through his hand were severe. Steve just grasped it tighter.

"That's right." Tears, he was fighting to hold back, brimmed over and streaked freely down his cheeks.

"You're my friend." Bucky managed to get the words out before his whole face grimaced again from the pain.

"I'm your friend."

"End of the line?" His breathing became even more labored.

Steve choked back a sob.. "Yeah," he said. "I think it is."

"You're with me."

"That's right, Buck. Til the end of the line."

Bucky's breathing cut short, but Steve could see an old familiar lightness in his expression. He waited. His old friend was dead. Sam reached over to close his eyes as Steve sat back and bowed his head. He didn't make a sound, but his shoulders began to bounce helplessly from his noiseless grief.

An hour later, Sam and Steve were sitting side by side, just staring at Bucky's inert form. Sam's jacket was placed over his face and Steve had covered Bucky's gaping wound with his. They hadn't been speaking. There was nothing to say.

After a while, when the sitting and staring had finally become deliberate, Sam broke the silence. "I think it's time to call your friends."

"Yeah." Steve nodded. "It is." He began to reach for his phone, but Sam put a hand on his shoulder and waited for eye contact. Steve looked over at him.

"You gave him exactly what he deserved." Sam said.

"Yeah, what's that?" He didn't intend the sharpness in his tone. Sam knew that.

"You gave him back his identity. Didn't let him die alone."

Steve closed his eyes for a brief moment. "He never left me alone."

Tony Stark eventually arrived in a no-longer-SHIELD jet, piloted by Jarvis. Dr. Banner was with him. They greeted Steve and Sam with silent handshakes. Bruce turned his attention to the dead man on the ground, and then went back into the jet. He returned a moment later with a body bag. Without a word, the other three men went to Bucky's body. Bruce laid the bag out beside him. Steve took the jacket off of his face, but left the one covering Bucky's abdomen. Carefully he and Sam each took a shoulder and Tony took his feet. Once Bucky's body was settled, Steve took the zipper in his fingers and closed the bag. With more effort than normal, he hoisted the body off the ground. The other three followed him on board the jet. Tony settled into the pilot's seat, despite not being in control of the craft. Bruce took his place in the equally unnecessary co-pilot's chair. Sam took his seat against the wall and strapped in. Steve finished securing the body and then joined him.

Tony and Jarvis exchanged some words and, shortly after, they were in the air.

"Where to?" Tony asked over his shoulder. Those were the first words he's spoken to any of them since he arrived.

"We'll take him to Brooklyn." Steve said without inflection. "Jarvis," he added, his eyes willfully focused on the floor, "find out what cemetary James Buchanan Barnes' family is buried in."

Jarvis' voice filled the space around. "I'll make the arrangements, Captain."

"He should be with his family." Steve said, this time not to anyone.

No one spoke again until they landed.

* * *

_"I'm with you til the end of the line." was too tempting not to explore!_

_Bucky's plight was the most moving thing to me in Cap 2._

_I always love to hear your thoughts! :D_


End file.
